fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Exotoro Entertainment Exclusive 2015/N Studios
Pre-E3 Announcements (All Aboard the Hype Train!!) N Studios @ E3 Teaser (May 24) Day 1: N Studios' Largest Project Yet Hello everyone, and welcome to the N Studios presentation at Exotoro Entertainment Exclusive 2015! After a quiet presentation last year (which was an overall lackluster period), we are super-excited to show off today the most ambitious and grandiose of a game that we have ever created. Please enjoy this trailer. ---- The trailer begins with a black screen. The N Studios logo appears, and then the whole scene fades to a surreal landscape. Swirling purples and blacks of shadow energy fill the sky and radiate within cracks and crevices dotting the ground. The camera pans over; In the near distance, futuristic towers of gleaming obsidian glowing with neon blue lights rise into the turmultuous skies. Back to that ground in front of the ominous city. A huge battle breaks out between an army of varied and frightening monsters, appearing to be made out of the dark energy. The other side: a small band of fighters that all utilize a much brighter energy. They are dressed haphazardly, as if they had collected their armor and clothes as it came to them, rather than have the means to craft some themselves. A narration plays over this fight scene: This is the war-torn land of The Void, a dimension controlled and operated by the forces of the shadows. Two sides exist in the war: the Dark Guard --- those monstrous fellows over there --- and the Lightkeepers, people who utilize the ancient power of Light. At one time, the Dark Guard nor the shadows nor The Void existed. But, ever since they appeared, the war has never ceased. Lightkeepers unlucky enough to reside in or be born into The Void are doomed to fight until they die... The scene fades out, and a new one fades in. A tranquil forest is shown, light streaks breaking through the leaves. The camera pans over to the site of some ruins, and the narration continues: One time, a Lightkeeper child did manage to cross from The Void back into the land in which darkness was first created... The camera shows a little girl leaning against a pillar in the ruins. ...if that child managed to find a new family and grow up, they would be the first Lightkeeper in that world since centuries ago... Two explorers, a young man and woman, emerge from the trees, and see the girl sitting in the grass, crying into her hands. A single streak of light shines down upon her. The explorers run up to her. As the trailer music swells, the girl is helped up onto her feet, and proceeds to walk forward. The camera stops as she looks up, and behind her, monsters of the Dark Guard start appearing, albeit blurred and out-of-focus. The scene cuts to the logo: ---- Olive is the next game from our studio. It is a turn-based action RPG centered around the life of that girl that you just saw getting rescued. Her name is Olive. When the game begins, however, quite a few years have passed since that event, and, for some reason, she seems to have forgotten about her past... Now living with the explorers who found her, she is the resident of a small village. At the age of fourteen, she is just about ready to leave home and start her life in the vast and expansive country of Pangaia. We'll talk more about Pangaia on the last day of this E3. However, as a Lightkeeper of this age, she is also developing her powers, which she must keep hidden in order to continue living a normal life. Of course, this doesn't work out, but a girl can dream, right? So, what are some of the adventures await Olive in her quest to discover the world beyond her village? And just who will she be going up against in this story? Well, you won't have to wait much longer: we'll be talking a good amount about the worldbuilding and major story points on the last day of E3! Gameplay Olive is an turn-based action RPG, as was just revealed. It centers around two major types of gameplay: exploration with puzzle-platforming elements within environments of varying scale (some intimate and closed-in, some huge and sprawling), and battling foes in battlegrounds. In the exploration environments, called fields, you will find most of the items, upgrades, and secrets the game has to offer. Basically, anything that isn't won as spoils via battling. Olive's main world is a vast country called Pangaia. It has five major regions, which the player will be able to explore fully over the course of the game: *Kraj *Centralis *Cibara *Nanto *Snezhok We have only one to detail right now, and that is Kraj. Kraj is the starting point of the game, as it is where Olive's village is located. Kraj is a Kraj is a region consisting mainly of hills, valleys, and forests, separated by a few rivers and lakes. It lies in the northeast portion of Pangaia, so it is partially bordered by the Greater Noe Sea. Major locations in Kraj include the laborer village of Wies (Olive's home), the Jasny Forest , the mysterious settlement of Foxtail Ravine, and the large city-like capitol of Kastelka. This is the first environment that the player will be able to explore. Once Olive leaves her village, the player can choose to visit Jasny Forest, Foxtail Ravine, or Kastelka in any order. Each has their own benefits to visiting, and players are encouraged to visit them all before entering the second half of the game. Battling is similar to the Mario & Luigi and Paper Mario series. Olive and two partners (if available) will face off against enemies on a battleground set to the area that the enemy is found in. Some enemies will attack solo, others will be in groups. All enemies appear solo on the field, as in Paper Mario, to keep things simple when the player is deciding to enter a battle. The player can use a number of tactics, including Abilities (which cost Able Points), Wearables (which cost Stylish Points and can only be customized outside of battle), Items, Olive x Partner skills (specific to the partner(s) in battle), Special Moves (which are based on a compatibility test between the partners in battle called a Chemistry Rating), along with the standard attacks. All offensive and defensive tactics become stronger by performing timed button presses or combos called Action Packers. When the player defeats an enemy, Olive and her partners will receive the same amount of EXP. Leveling is extremely important because, taking a page from the Pokemon series, Olive or her partners will receive new standard attacks through leveling, along with more move points for Abilities, Wearables, and Partner Skills. Enemies may also drop collectibles such as money or items onto the field upon defeat. That's all we have for today. Tomorrow, a fresh coat of paint. Day 2: Remastering a Classic Welcome back to N Studios presentation. After the official reveal of our newest game, Day 2 is all about returning to our most successful. Painterly, since its debut in May 2013, has been the standout product amongst N Studios work, receiving the most attention and becoming our one Featured Game on Fantendo. 2 years later, the game has surprisingly aged quite a bit. That's why we have decided to give the game a huge facelift. I present to you all...Painterly: Signature Edition. Forte Signature.png|Forte Melody Signature.png|Melody Morsai Signature.png|Adam Morsai (Painterly Form) Akaye Signature.png|Kaitlyn Akaye (Human Form) Leafair Signature.png|Leafair Kicoa Signature.png|Kicoa Maku Signature.png|Maku Iceair Signature.png|Iceair Sunset Kicoa Signature.png|Sunset Kicoa Monocle Melt.png|Monocle Melt Sandair Signature.png|Sandair Wizzar Signature.png|Wizzar Emerald Kicoa Signature.png|Emerald Kicoa Fyair Signature.png|Fyair Fyruo Signature.png|Fyruo Icyuo Signature.png|Icyuo Ice Kicoa.png|Icicle Kicoa Dra Gonar Signature.png|Dra Gonar Emerald Hills Signature.png|World 1: Emerald Hills Icicle Tops Signature.png|World 2: Icicle Tops As you can see, the visuals have been much improved, and look more in line with the visual quality seen in Olive, albeit with that signature Painterly style still intact. Most of the characters have retained their appearance from their original artwork, but there are a couple changes here and there. For example, the world images are all new and really only bear thematic resemblance to their originals. Also, Kaitlyn Akaye, the creator of Forte and Melody, has received new art that is only loosely based on her original appearance, instead opting to resemble a design for her that was created in one of the cancelled Painterly 2 builds. The enemy "Melt" has now been given some personality as "Monocle Melt", and the fire in the Dra Gonar artwork is flat instead of a gradient, to better match the overall style of the game. The story has also been modified, to fit a more refined series plot going forward. As an example, Forte no longer has any speaking lines, and Akaye's first name is mentioned. The Sixth Painting In the original Painterly, the worlds were all based around five of Adam Morsai's dark creations being turned into colorful worlds, and the battle between the darkness and the happiness over control of that new world. This is still the case, of course. However, in Signature Edition, a sixth painting is unlocked after beating the game. This special world, a canvas of which is briefly shown in the introduction cutscene of the game, is unlike any other. This painting is the latest in Adam Morsai's creations, and was protected from the colorful fate that the original five suffered. This sixth painting is not required playing to understand the story of the eventual Painterly 2, but is an awesome glimpse into that overall series plot that up to now officially has never been delved into. Thanks for coming! Category:Exotoro Entertainment Exclusive 2015 Category:Subpages